


The Time Warp is an Iconic Song

by StarkMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Friday is a good bro, Gen, Humor, Team Bonding, Team as Family, This is My 3rd Fic in a Day, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMan/pseuds/StarkMan
Summary: Thor’s laughter echoed through the common floor and Tony wondered, yet again, what his life had turned into.“Nah, do it again, I didn’t catch it.” Clint called out, the rest of the team hiding smiles or openly chuckling at the spectacle that was a Norse God, perched upon Tony’s rather expensive coffee table, thrusting his hips.“Pay attention this time young shield brother, this may save your life in battle!”





	The Time Warp is an Iconic Song

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I created this account this morning and this is the third little fic I've written today. 
> 
> I have no previous writing experience other than high school ten years ago so let me know if anything is way out of character/badly written. I've tried!

Thor’s laughter echoed through the common floor and Tony wondered, yet again, what his life had turned into.

       “Nah, do it again, I didn’t catch it.” Clint called out, the rest of the team hiding smiles or openly chuckling at the spectacle that was a Norse God, perched upon Tony’s rather expensive coffee table, thrusting his hips.

“Pay attention this time young shield brother, this may save your life in battle!”

“What, in some cheesy dance off to save the world?” Bruce snorted, sharing an incredulous look with Tony before settling back in his seat. Natasha stood up, shaking her head.

“I’m getting another drink, don’t ask me to get you one.” She announced, and Steve mock pouted from the opposite couch. FRIDAY played the song again at Thor’s instruction and Clint joined him up on the coffee table.

Tony watched with a straight face, he refused to participate in such shenanigans, and when did that thought start to cross his mind regularly?

“MADNESS TAKES CONTROL!” Thor shouted, gesturing wildly and almost knocking Clint from the table. Tony half snorted as Clint’s arms wind-milled before he regained his balance, and contributed to the increasing noise in the room.

“But listen closely!”

“NOT FOR VERY MUCH LONGER!” Thor bellowed, eyes widening dramatically.

“I’ve got to… KEEP control.” Clint froze his movements before the two joined arms for the next verse. Tony glanced over to Natasha returning and did his best to tune the two drunkards out. She carried two bottles of beer and handed one to Steve. Well, that was rude. He cleared his throat pointedly, earning glances from them both.

“Surely the host deserves a drink for putting up with this,” He jerked his thumb to the pair wobbling dangerously on his lovely table, “Tell you what. I deserve more than a beer. Steve, be a dear and get me something expensive on the rocks.” Tony batted his eyes, knowing Natasha was a lost cause. Steve huffed a laugh and opened his mouth but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Thor thrusting so hard into Clint that the smaller man was projected a surprising distance into the air before crashing into Steve’s lap.

“Oh my god, FRIDAY save that, loop the video and send it to Peter!” Tony cackled as Clint groaned, rubbing his head and Steve closed his eyes, massaging his chin.

“Done boss. I’ve also taken the liberty to post this to the Avengers Official Instagram account. After all, Agent Hill insisted on some casually positive PR.”

“Legend. Did I ever tell you that baby girl?” Tony sighed happily as Thor roared,

“LET’S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! … Let me know what you think?


End file.
